The present disclosure generally relates to a transport device for a laboratory sample distribution system as well as to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system.
A laboratory automation system comprises a plurality of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide various containers, such as test tubes or vials, containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. In the context of the application, containers such as test tubes or vials for containing a sample are referred to as sample containers.
There is a need for a transport device comprising a plurality of actuator modules, each actuator module comprising a plurality of electro-magnetic actuators, which transport device is flexible in design and can be adapted to a large number of different requirements.